Assassin's Creed: I am the Hunter
by Psycho Valkyrie
Summary: An injured demon hunter, unknown to the land of Italy, is recused by the infamous Ezio. How will their differences effect the development of their forbidden relationship?


I awoke with a dull pain radiating from the back of my head, as I sat perched atop my horse who was now foaming at the mouth from the furious travels. All I remember was blackness as I tried to escape the hoard of unbreakable demons that trailed me through out the land. I wasn't the one to feign from a fight, but the battle previous had exhausted me greatly and was in no condition to fight a horde of such size.

Pulling my face from the horse's mane, fingers reached for the back of my head, coming into contact with the crusty feeling of dried blood caking my raven hair to the back of my head. I must have been knocked out by some force as I attempted to ride away, spooking my horse into a fit and taking off. I had no recollection of what happened after that, or even of the place I had arrived.

Golden eyes glanced from under my hood as I glanced over the wall surrounding the city. Guards roamed the grounds, and even the rooftops - it was well guarded, yet people trailed under the open gate freely. Perhaps I could make my way inside and find a doctor who may be able to treat my very needy wounds.

I wound the reigns around my hands, leading my wearily exhausted stallion down the winding dirt path that lead to the gates of the guarded city. My heart pounded ecstatically in my chest; such things would never have frightened me. Yet, most places I had been I was familiar with and able to blend in with the crowd easily as I made my hunt. However here, the people were different. Skin tanned with dark hair wearing various, bright clothing - taboo to a society as mine who wore dark, colorless clothing and skin that glowed like the moon from the time we spent in the darkness of night training .. hunting.

As I came upon the city, I kept my head low pulling my hood farther down my face to hide my glowing, amber eyes. The guards seemed to pay no mind, allowing me to travel past without a keeping word.

The city bustled before me, pushing past me as if I were another citizen making their way. I grimaced in pain, as a needle like feeling made its way down my spine. Warm liquid trickled down my back, dampening my cloak - I must have opened the still scabbing wound with my movements. Quickly, I jumped from my horse shooing it to an area where other stallions and mares rested, eating from a stack of hay that graced the center of the stables where he began to eat hungrily.

My eyes scanned over the buildings, signs in a language I did not fully understand. Only some words seemed to catch my eye - some I had picked up along my travels, even now I noticed the people spoke in a manner of which I could not understand. I needed every little bit I luck I could get. My feet began to move quickly, hitting the cobbled path way in a hurriedly sloppy manned - my body was becoming weak with malnourishment and the loss of blood.

I stumbled into a man, his black, waxy cloak hitting my face. Glancing up white, bird like masked face came into view as he struggled to help pull me back to my feet. Even with the language barrier he knew there was something wrong, and by the looks of the many vials he supported in his cart I had only hoped and assumed I had found my doctor. My hands hurriedly found my hood, pulling it down to reveal the wound that pulsed on the back of my head. Without a word the doctor pulled me from the streets and onto my knees where he began to dab at the wound. A intense sting caused me to bite my lip.

He spoke to me, but I could not respond under the pain and the fact I did not understand a word. He sutured the wound, placing a bandage over it before retreating to his cart from which he pulled a vial handing to me. I took it quickly, only hoping it was something to dull the pain.

Reaching into my pouch in my belt, I pulled a handful of arum gold coins. The doctored scanned over the coins, before giving me a confused glare from under his mask and attempted to hand the coins back to me. I did not understand, did their currency differ from ours?

"No .. Please, keep them." I said quietly, denying the returned coins.

The doctor seemed baffled by the predicament as much recent luck seemed to be coming to an end, guards where now curiously closing in on me. The spoke to me, I only shook my head as my eyes caught their hands finding their way to the hilt of their swords. I was in no condition at all to fight and their words began to sound angrier with each passing second.

I hurriedly glanced around, people stopped to watch .. I could only wait exhausted as they pulled their swords. In all of my time, I did not think of this as the way to go - but I would defend myself until the end.

My hand fell between the folds of my cloak finding the dagger I had hidden in my belt, and held it up in a weak defense. At least I would have an honorable death, to die in battle.


End file.
